


Just you and me

by Kataki



Series: Short fics [10]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Depressed Erwin Smith, High School Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataki/pseuds/Kataki
Summary: An obsessed student and his depressed teacher.





	Just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet request I posted on my [tumblr](https://tsukareta-levi.tumblr.com/)

“What’s wrong?” Levi lets his fingers draw lazy circles on Erwin’s back. He wishes there was no fabric separating them from the man he loves, so he reaches down to let them slip under them hem of his white shirt, but he’s denied the warmth of skin.

“Hey, fucking talk to me.”

Erwin’s bed is soft and smells so nice, like him, or now like them, because Levi spends more and more time in it. After school, before school, like today. It all started more than a year ago, the feelings at least. The emotional part of their relationship, or whatever they have. Levi doesn’t really know.

“This was never right. I.. shouldn’t have..” Erwin sits on the edge of his bed, face buried in his palms. Sometimes it hits him, the realization of what he’s doing. Fucking one of his students, loving one of his students. Sure, he’s only ten years older than Levi, but still, he should have protected him from a situation like this. It’s wrong and complicated and he’s the cause of this, ruining Levi’s future and his own reputation.

“I’m 18, calm down.” Levi’s frustration shows quickly. This isn’t the first time Erwin says these things, doubts them or their love. Levi never questions it. He wants Erwin, wants to be with him, was the one bothering his teacher until he gave in, got weak, finally.

“This isn’t just about age, Levi. This is wrong, I’m wrong, I’ve always made the wrong decisions.”

Levi doesn’t understand, not fully at least. What they have isn’t just about seduction, they hadn’t kissed until six weeks ago, the night of Levi’s 18th birthday, a memory Levi will hold close to his heart, always. The year before that they’ve talked, endlessly. Sometimes at school, in class, after class, but Levi still doesn’t understand how Erwin could judge himself so harshly. How a man, a beautiful, smart and kind man like him could be so self-deprecating and full of doubt.

To Levi, Erwin is everything. This is not about money or some kind of parental guidance, no. It’s the first deep connection, the first time he feels not only tolerated but wanted. Why can’t Erwin see the truth? How painful and deep Levi’s love is.

“Not long and we can be together, like, really be together.” Levi wraps the blanket loosely around his naked body and lets his chest rest against Erwin’s back, arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. “You can’t push me away. I’m gonna stay with you, if you want it or not.”

What a ridiculous and careless wish, so immature and blind. Erwin hates it but wants it so badly, wants this to be true. To hold Levi’s hand in public, to kiss him, come home to see him on the couch, or in the kitchen, or sprawled across their bed. Waiting for Erwin to find him, kiss his feet, his ankles, the inside of his thighs until he swallows him whole.

“And if you say these things about yourself, bad things, I’ll make sure to tell you they’re wrong. I’ll do that forever, if I have to… Stay with me forever, Erwin.”


End file.
